Journal of a Freak: The Beginning
by WolfRain001
Summary: 'I'm writing this so you, the normal person, can understand. There are many Freaks, as I have learned, in this world. We are not gods; nor are we demons. We are people, Human Beings, chosen for a new life.' OCs and many Naruto characters progressing through this story. Long Story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This is a story a began a long time ago and actually did post here as Journal of a Freak: Daughter of Darkness.

Long story short...It sucked.

I have begun to redo it and add more Naruto characters into the mix and I really hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: There will be language in here! That's why it's rated T. The Naruto characters come in gradually, not immediately! Sorry for the inconvenience of that. It is a long story! It will probably take me a while to post chapters. Sorry! Also, there will probably be a bit of gore in the future.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

"It went that way!"

It: A Thing; a questionable item that has no meaning. Used for things with no name.

"_Aww, What a cute baby! What's __its__ name?"_

"_Dude, what is that? __It's__ disgusting!"_

"_What is __it?__" _

_"What is __it__ doing here?"_

"_Why is __it__ here?"_

It. Undefined and unnamed. Hello, I am an 'It'.

Freaks, another name for 'it.' I am a Freak, my name is Diana and this is my story.

I'm writing this so you, the normal person, can understand. There are many Freaks, as I have learned, in this world. There are five main branches of Freaks. I guess I should explain what a Freak is classified as first, Forgive me for rushing into my explanation.

To the government, Freaks are Super Human Monsters. Placed on the earth to extinguish the human race. To us, the Freaks, we are simply humans selected to preserve the natural order of things.

Two very different opinions clashing always leads to war and death, as history has shown us.

This is the story of my friends and I, we are Elemental freaks and before I start our story I will explain how a person becomes a Freak, the types of Freaks and why we are necessary for all human life to exist in 'peace'.

Before I do that, however, it is crucial you understand. We do not choose this fate. It's something you are born with and it's impossible to get rid of. It's a lot of responsibility and it takes a lot of work.

We are not gods; nor are we demons. We are people, Human Beings, chosen for a new life.

~•~

For you to understand the branches of Freaks, I need to tell you about a few people, myself included.

My name is Diana Kirby. I am an Elemental Freak and various others. I have light brown hair that comes down to my shoulders, nothing too special. I'm not tall, I'm average height, about 5'4''. I'm not really a 'dish' as some guys say. I am thin but not so thin it's ridiculous. My eyes are light blue and I've been told they change colors. That's enough about me…Let's move on.

Cody Kiser, my best friend and sister-of sorts, she is an Elemental and various others also. She's wicked smart and has a plan for just about everything! Without her, I'd be lost and hopelessly confused. She's also gorgeous! She has brown hair, similar in color to mine, that she keeps short. Her eyes are hazel but they change color often. Sometimes they will be brown and then green. She has a nice figure, she always says her hips are too big, but you are your own worst critic. Or, something like that. She's about the same height as I am. She's my best friend and I wouldn't of been able to survive this without her.

Jasper Scarlett, The sweetest girl in the world! She's just the same as Cody and I, Elemental and others. She could make just about anyone love her! She's also an amazing medic, no one could beat her! She has long brown hair that shines to where it's almost golden. Her eyes are silver and always seem to sparkle with laughter. She's shorter than most, at 4'9'', but she doesn't let it get her down! We all adore her.

Lastly, Nick sage, Where do I begin? I hate him, but that's just me. He's Cody's boyfriend and also Jasper's cousin. He's an Elemental and various, as well. There are many, many reasons why I hate him, but lets not get into that. I must admit, he's kinda cute. His brown hair is always perfectly messy and his green eyes are always stern. He is fit, muscles and all that jazz but that's enough about him.

Okay, back to the branches of Freaks. This may take a while to explain but it is important.

~•~

The first thing we'll talk about is the purity of the branches. Now, this isn't like breeding dogs or any other animal. Pure branches are when that is the Freak's main ability. There are one, maybe two, completely pure Freaks where they only have that ability. Most Freaks are all the branches mixed with various strengths. Like I said earlier, we are born with this and have no choice in our branches.

If a Freak tries to reject their branch it usually destroys their Aura, therefore, destroying them. There are some cases where they don't and create a new branch of their own. More on that later, I think we're ready to begin!

The first branch I'll tell you about will be the lowest ranking, the Mentalists.

~ •~

The Mentalists are Freaks who don't have much physical power or actual power, but their brains are more powerful than some of the weapons the government comes up with. They are the lowest class simply because they are hard to find. Normal people call them geniuses and usually leave it at that. The purest Mentalists can plot a battle plan that will never fail. Others can read minds, some can see the future and some can take over your mind. As you may have guessed, Cody is a slight Mentalist. She is able to have visions and see people Auras. That might just be her special trait, however. That's about it for the Mentalists. Any Genius is probably a Mentalist in some form.

Next branch above the Mentalist is the Aurist. These are Freaks that have mainly physical power and strength or they use others Auras against them. I am an example of this because I have the ability to wield other peoples Auras to make them do my will. It is a very long difficult process to learn how to handle the Aura without damaging it and it's a very dangerous process. The other range would be Taijutsu, the art of the empty fist-No weapons. Aurists, if they train hard enough, can be masters of combat. Usually, well trained soldiers and trained fighters are Aurists, thus they are hard to detect.

Next up are the Floras-Plant Freaks.

They are basically just plant Freaks, but they have specific rules.

The rules are simple, but it keeps them from having a higher ranking as Freaks.

They can only control certain plants, and then, with restrictions.

They have a specific plant they are bound to and with this plant they have specific healing processes. They can use all plants to use as healing devices but with their specially bound plant it is easier and more effective.

With their specially bound plant they can basically use it to create a whole lifestyle for themselves and create a living for themselves, as long as the restrictions are followed.

They cannot move a plant from it's original ground. The earth cannot be moved.

They cannot expect something out of the plant that it is not capable of.

They cannot use the plant to destroy other parts of nature.

The most important rule:

They **cannot** make a plant do something out of it's boundaries.

Faunas are next. They are the second most powerful group of Freaks. Not because they are more powerful than the other, No. They are second merely because of the complexity of their power.

The Faunas connect to animals.

Yeah, I know what you are thinking, 'That's so simple!'

No, No it's not.

Just like the Floras, the Faunas have rules.

A Fauna can understand and communicate with all animals but, some only talk to the species of what they are bonded to. Like the Floras they have one specific animal they are bonded to.

Say, you were bound to a lion. You would be able to talk to every member of the Feline species.

Still sound simple? Alright, Try this.

Most Faunas are able to take on certain characteristics of their bonded animals.

Examples are: Ears, Tails, claws and so on.

The strongest Faunas can completely change their appearance to that of their bonded animal.

They prefer to call their bonded animal their Spirit Animal or Spirit Guide.

Once they find their Spirit Animal. They are never apart. From that moment on you will almost never see them apart. It is as if they are only one person in two bodies.

It may sound simple to you but it almost the most complex Freak branch.

The last, official, branch-The Elementals.

This is the most complex and confusing branch. There are seven Elements and they are as follows: Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light and Spirit.

Now, all Freaks have a longer lifespan than ordinary humans. The average Freak will live around one hundred and twenty years. Whereas, the average human lives eighty or ninety years. Elemental Freaks live around one hundred ninety years.

Most Freaks can take special stimulates to live longer but it's hard to control and easily addictive.

Anyway, The four main Elements are Earth, Fire, Air and Water. Unlike all the other Freak branches, where there can be multiples of one kind, Elemental Freaks are rare and special.

The four main Elemental Freaks are known as the protectors of all Freaks and are to keep balance. There is only one 'Protection Freak' for each 'Protecting Element' and only one for each century or so, depending on how long that Freak lives. The other can have one or more Freaks with the same Element.

The Elemental Freaks have a Spirit Animal like the Faunas but they are not exactly linked at all. They all have special abilities they call their own and they have to depend on each other to keep balance.

I guess I should also tell you about Auras and what they are.

Auras are the life forms that reside in every person-Freak or not. All things have Auras and without them all balance would be out of sync.

Oh, I forgot to mention the details of the Darkness branch.

This branch is for those that have pushed themselves into a branch different from their own…and survived.

There are also Freaks that follow those who have survived and these are the ones that the 'Protection Freaks' fight against to maintain balance.

There is one Freak out of the 'Protection Freaks' that can control all the Elements. This Freak, Is called the 'All Freak'.

And now, our story shall truly begin. We have to go back, back when I met Cody; Back when I was thirteen.

* * *

"Well, this is just great."

I dropped my bags staring at the little room in front of me. There were two bunk beds across from each other and a window with a cabinet beneath it. There was a tiny open closet beside one bunk bed and of course, the little sheet covering the 'door' to the room.

I don't know how I was talked into this camp or what I was doing here. All I knew was I was not happy.

I was the only one in the room at that time so, I chose my bed and made it and shoved my luggage under it. I stared at it before sighing again.

"Hi! My name is Cody."

I looked up and next to my bunk, where the wall ended leading to the next room, was a girl with short spiky hair and a smile.

"Hi…I'm Diana."

* * *

A year had passed and Cody got a boyfriend named Nick.

I hated Nick Sage with a passion.

Not just because I had to fill the 'best friend role,' but because there was something off about him-something I could not understand. Soon Cody was spending more and more time with him and less and less time being a silly fifteen year old. She became more serious and much more mature.

Nick left one day and went to Washington and when he came back to Oklahoma he had his cousin Jasper with him.

She was adorable and I warmed up to her quickly. She was as sweet as they come and quickly captured the heart of everyone she met.

But there was something off about her as well, something that I came to understand was part of us all.

~•~

* * *

Please Review! I'd greatly appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears. I slammed my hand down, causing the blinking numbers to silence. I rolled over and hung my feet off my bed. Just after I stretched my phone started to go off.

"I'm awake." I answered and rolled my eyes at the chuckle on the other line.

"Remember to meet us at Nick's house to walk to school in fifteen minutes, okay?" Cody reminded me, with a way too cheerful voice.

"Okay, Okay, See you in fifteen." I said pushing myself off the bed as she said goodbye.

I grumbled as I jumped over all the dirty laundry on my floor on my way to the bathroom.

When I got there it was occupied by one of my sisters and I knew I would never get in. I banged my fist on the door, "Some people actually need to get ready for school you know!" I yelled with and irritated frown.

I turned around to head back when my second of three sisters walked by.

"Weren't you suppose to be up at seven?" she asked with a flip of her long red hair. "Yeah, whatever." I muttered as I walked back to my room.

I raided my closet for a clean pair of jeans and found my favorite shirt to go with them. I pulled my shoulder length hair into a low pony tail and pulled my hat, that was always on my head, on. Next came my magenta short socks and my trusty DC's that had seen better days.

I walked through the house, past yelling sisters-fighting over bathroom time, to the kitchen. My dad had already left for work so the only ones in the kitchen was my mother and my nephew who lived with us.

"I'm leaving now." I announced, grabbing a cup and filling it with cranberry juice.

"Why so early?" my mother asked, glancing at the clock-five o' clock-three hours before I had to be at school.

"I could ask you the same. Why is everyone up this early?"

Robert, my nephew, smirked as he sat down at his place at our glass kitchen table.

"Because, Robert accidentally broke three dishes trying to get a drink this morning." Mom said with an adoring smile at her adored grandson.

"Uh huh. Accident." I said with a roll of my blue eyes, "I'm gone. I'll eat at Mr. Umino's."

I walked out of the house and put my headphones in to block out the world. Yeah, it is a bit unusual for a fifteen year old girl to be walking around town without a guard or something, out town was not the best place to live, but I did it regularly.

I walked all the way to Nick's house with little interruption. I unplugged my headphones and dropped them in my pocket before ringing the door bell.

Jasper opened the door almost immediately, she lived with Nick-being cousins and all, and the most delicious smell wafted through the air.

"I smell Iruka's famous cinnamon rolls!" I called out as I dropped my bag at the front door. I followed the skipping Jasper off to the kitchen where Nick, Cody and Iruka Umino-Nick's adoptive guardian were located.

"Hey, guys." I said with a smile, before shoving Nick out of his chair by Cody.

"My spot." I clarified as Cody laughed at my rudeness.

"Diana, You really should be nice. It _is_ his house ya know." Cody said, failing to restrain a giggle at Nick's irked expression.

"Now, Now, there is no reason to be rude to each other." Iruka said with a pleasant smile.

I smiled at Nick's adoptive father and I studied the kind man checking on the cinnamon rolls.

He always had his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and his brown eyes always shined with happiness. He had a long thin scar starting on one check and going across his nose to the other side. He never told us where it had come from though.

I grinned when a plate with two cinnamon rolls were placed in front of me, covered with frosting.

"Yay!" I cheered as I dug in.

"You can't possibly eat both of those, shrimp! Here, I'll take one." Nick said, already reaching for my plate.

"Screw off! Mine." I said glaring, nearly stabbing his hand with my fork.

Iruka and Cody both gave me warning glares to remind me to watch my language around Jasper, even though she was fourteen.

After we had eaten, we packed up to head off to school. Ah, good o'le Caesar High.

It was a private school we had all, remarkably, managed to get in to. Although we were all different ages, we were all in the same grade.

Jasper skipped a grade or two, Nick and Cody took extra classes to be able to stay with us and me? Well, I was just smart enough to keep in one grade.

We walked the few miles to the snobby private school in peace and headed off to our respective lockers.

* * *

Diana and Cody weaved through the other students swiftly and when they got to their lockers Cody gently placed the books from her bag into it while Diana shoved them in this way and that.

"Why do we have to take all the books home with us anyway?" She asked with a huff as she grabbed the books she'd need for homeroom.

"Homework…Diana, You did do the homework right?" Cody asked with a stern glare and she grabbed her own books.

Diana sighed, "Yeah, Yeah. I did the stupid homework. Don't we do enough work here though?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I've got to agree with you there." Cody said as they locked up and started off to meet up with Jasper and Nick it room 301.

When they got there they found Jasper waiting for them. "This does not look promising." Cody began and Diana sighed before walking over.

"What's the damage, Jasper?"

"Um, Well…"

She was cut off by Diana walking into the room and sighing when she noticed the fake scorpions all over Cody's chair.

"This is not funny!" Diana yelled, grabbing the trash can and starting to shovel the scorpions into the can as Cody held back and stood next to Nick. Restraining from squeaking.

"When I find out who did this…They are dead. Understand?"

Everyone stared at Diana in shock, she normally didn't threaten people and was rather lazy.

She sighed after glaring at everyone in the room before gesturing Cody into her seat and taking her own beside it. Jasper and Nick followed suit taking seats on either side of them as the teacher came into the room.

"Good Morning, Class!"

Kurenai Yuhi was our Homeroom teacher. Her caring red eyes surveyed us, quickly scoping out that there was a problem. Her long brown hair shifted as she moved to Diana's seat to pick up the trashcan and move it back to the window, which she also opened.

"Who put the fake bugs on this students seat?" She asked softly, her voice gentle but promising trouble for the culprits.

No one answered her question and Diana's mood grew darker as the seconds past.

Kurenai sighed and went back to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers, "Here are your homework assignment sheets for this week. Make sure you have them in by the deadlines." She reminded as she passed them out.

After she gave us our homework sheets, a new invention of the school, we were usually left to our own devices.

"You may talk quietly amongst yourselves until it is time to head to your next class. You may leave five minutes early to collect your books." She gave us a stern look to remind us to behave appropriately as she sat down to read her book.

Diana immediately plopped her head down on her desk as Nick moved closer to Cody and Jasper started to plan out her homework schedule. "Diana?"

Diana looked up to see Cody looking at her anxiously, "No sleep last night?"

Diana nodded with a yawn as she plopped her head back down on the desk.

After Homeroom they had English together followed my their separate language classes.

English went easily enough, Miss Shizune was a nervous young lady but she was good at what she did. The language classes were…interesting to say the least. Diana was taking Japanese, Cody took Chinese, Nick was taking Hebrew and Jasper took Italian. They all excelled at their chosen language.

They had their early lunch after that and as they all walked into the large cafeteria they all started for their normal table, just to find it occupied.

The four stared at the group of barbies-Diana's word for soulless beings that adapted to the way everyone else lived-sitting at their table.

"Oh, look everybody. It's the **Freaks.**"

Diana rolled her eyes but followed Jasper when she quietly moved to go to their second favorite spot, quickly becoming their first, the roof.

"This is bull." Diana said as she kicked a stray pebble while Cody started to set up lunch.

"They took our table all last week! And I shudder to see what will be waiting for us tomorrow."

As she continued to rant the others shuddered, wondering who would get targeted tomorrow.

"And that word! How dare they call us….**Freaks**."

They all looked up at the word, an odd expression on all their faces and pain in their eyes.

"Diana, food is ready…" Cody said softly-effectively pulling their attention to food leading to the topic being dropped and normality returning.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. More Naruto characters to come. Sorry if it's beginning a bit slow.


End file.
